


That is the animal lesson: just lessen

by sandyk



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: Gen, au before series finale, very secondary jen/dawson, very secondary pacey/joey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think having our reunion on the 5th anniversary of Jen's not birthday party by seeing Dawson's new movie is a great idea," Andie said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That is the animal lesson: just lessen

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Opening quote and title from MH Rowe's This Face Intentionally Left Blank. Not mine, no profit garnered. For the gwyo setting bingo. Thanks to A for help!!!

_A postcard for you and people you will love then._  
I will always be the one that thinks  
Talking at night is a sort of daytime. 

 

"Of course you remembered this, Andie," Joey said. 

"Of course I did," Andie said. They were sitting in a movie theater, waiting for the latest apocalyptic sun burning out wasteland movie to begin. At least, Joey thought, Dawson had been the Assistant DP on this one. It wouldn't be horrible.

"It's going to be horrible," Jen said. 

"I think having our reunion on the 5th anniversary of Jen's not birthday party by seeing Dawson's new movie is a great idea," Andie said. 

The theater went dark and the movie began. 

"That was indeed horrible," Jen said. "How many women were in that film? How many ended up dead? How many actually had lines?"

"Agreed," Andie said. "I hope Dawson tried to raise a stink and was forced to shut up by a studio intent on enforcing the patriarchy."

"He didn't," Jen said. "He sent me the script and said he thought it was brilliant and I sent it back to him and said it was fatally flawed by the strong streak of misogyny in every single scene."

Joey smiled. "He sends you scripts."

Jen blushed. "Fine, five years later, what are you doing, Jen? Dawson, again." 

"But better this time," Joey said. "He talks about you all the time."

"I was the one who dumped him," Jen said. "Of course I did, he was nice."

"CJ was nice," Andie said. 

"And really really hot," Joey said. 

"I broke his heart," Jen said. "I still feel guilty."

"Whatever," Andie said. "We are all followed by a trail of broken hearts. And we did not say we'd meet to talk about who we were doing but to talk about what we are doing, where we've ended up."

"We saw each other 6 weeks ago," Joey said, pointing to Andie. "And 3 weeks ago," this time pointing at Jen. 

"We promised," Andie said. "Besides, any excuse to get together."

"Fine," Joey said. "Where are we going to dinner?"

Andie had picked the place. They were in Boston. It was Joey's first time back since college graduation. 

"Okay," Jen said. "When we were all at my not birthday party, I said I would be writing a master's thesis on men's uselessness. Surprise, I'm not."

"I think we should state what we're doing, take this opportunity to take stock," Andie said. "I am not in PR. I am taking off a year before applying to med school, even though my MCATs were fantastic because I want a year off before spending the next decade studying medicine. I've been working at a counseling center, basically just doing administration work and filing. It's pretty low key and honestly, I love it. I go to work, I help people who are helping people which is like helping people myself, but with less worry about being a horrible failure. Then I go home and watch TV and chat on the internet. It's like, school's done, and instead of taking on more responsibility, I'm taking on the responsibility of learning how to relax."

"By watch TV you mean netflix British series and watch them incessantly," Jen said. 

"I just love the accents," Andie said. "Okay, your turn, Jen, and no mentioning any boyfriends."

"I wasn't going to," Jen said. "I am temping. I am basically just temping. I have a long term temp job at a medical equipment company in New York City. It's incredibly dull. I can feel like part of me just settling in, just settling for mediocrity, getting a job that means nothing to me. But why do we have to find our passion? I'm one year out of college. How am I supposed to know what my passion is? We can't all be Dawson Leery and I'm not mentioning him as my boyfriend."

"At least you're still incredibly positive and optimistic," Joey said. 

Jen smirked at her. "I have been writing. I've been blogging. On the internet."

"I love your blog," Andie said. 

"Thank you, Andie, and I greatly appreciate your comments on every post," Jen said. 

"I also love your blog," Joey said. "I forwarded that rant about men on the subway to basically every other woman I know in New York."

"Grams said she was so proud I stood up for myself," Jen said. 

"See? You have passion," Andie said. "Right now, your passion isn't paying you, but maybe someday it will. Or it won't, but you're still expressing yourself."

"And Andie will not stop being cynical and pessimistic," Joey said. 

"Okay, enough quips, sum up yourself, Joey," Jen said. 

"I am," Joey said. "I actually have news. I am unemployed. I had a job that I got through my connections at Worthington, working at a medium sized publishing company where I fetched coffee and barely did anything and was sexually harassed and made no money at all, which I think is exactly what Jen said I would be doing, basically. But my butt got grabbed one time too many and no one cared, so I quit last week."

"Yay," Andie said, a little question in her voice.

"It's a yay, I think," Joey said. "I am going to betray all our feminist ideals and move in with my boyfriend. Actually, I already have."

"Because Pacey makes good money," Andie said.

"He does," Joey said, grinning. "But I have no idea what I'm doing next. Suggestions welcome."

"Live off his money," Jen said. "Take a damn break. Maybe I'll quit my job and move in with Dawson."

Andie said, "New York City or Los Angeles? And how funny is it that both of you are dating boys you dated in high school?"

"Ugh, that makes me sad," Jen said. "I've dated a lot of people who were not and never have been in Capeside."

"Same here," Joey said. "I wouldn't even be back with Pacey if he hadn't gotten that chef job two blocks from my job. Before that I hadn't seen him for at least a year."

Andie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, okay. You got back together and broke up sophomore year, you got back together and broke up senior year in college."

"We're not planning to break up this time," Joey said. 

"I bet you won't," Jen said. "First break up in high school: Pacey freaking out. Second break up: you freaking out. Senior year - I have no idea why you broke up."

"Actually," Joey said. "Honestly, I was pregnant and I miscarried."

"Joey, I'm so sorry," Andie said, patting Joey's hand. Jen did the same. Andie said, "I'm sorry you didn't feel you could tell us sooner. Unless you told Jen."

"She didn't," Jen said. "I really was mystified."

"It's okay," Joey said. "I think that counts as both of us freaking out. But look at us now, I can tell you guys even before we've had our first glass of wine."

"And we appreciate it," Andie said. "But now it's time for wine, for sure."

Jen said, "Since Joey and I talked about our boyfriends, it's okay if you want to talk about your significant other, Andie."

"Okay," Andie said. "She's great. She's met my dad and he likes her. Way better than Jack's current boyfriend."

"Jack's current boyfriend is adorable," Jen said. 

"My girlfriend is a licensed social worker therapist," Andie said.

"Who is definitely not your boss," Jen said, smiling. 

Andie said, "She isn't, at all. She's just one of the therapists who works out of the center."

They ate an excellent meal, drank some wine, and mostly talked about sex. Then they went back to Andie's apartment where Jen and Joey were staying the night. 

"This is a sure sign you and Dawson are better boyfriend and girlfriend than we were, because I would never describe our sex as great," Joey said. "It was only once."

"And so much pressure on that first time," Andie said. "My first time with Cora was kinda crappy, because I wasn't sure, you know? I'd only just come out, she was only my third female lover and this time I knew I was falling in love."

"Pacey's great," Joey said. She smiled. 

"Just like Dawson," Jen said, smiling at Joey. "We're both very happy with our high school boyfriends turned adult boyfriends."

Andie said, "I have to get up early, so you two are welcome to keep chatting. Otherwise, good night and I will see you both in morning. Thank you for coming to our planned reunion."

"Thank you for inviting us," Jen said. 

"It was wonderful," Joey said. 

Jen called Dawson and Joey called Pacey and they were both incredibly gross and mushy. Pacey said, "Of course Andie remembered some drunken vow you made 5 years ago. But you had fun?"

"It was awesome. Andie thinks my next job should be as a novelist. Jen thinks my next job should be as a teacher." 

Jen nodded vigorously. Joey heard her telling Dawson about her brilliant idea. Pacey said, "You should get some sleep. I'll pick you up at the train station tomorrow morning."

"Love you," Joey said. She managed to say it at the exact same time Jen did it and they both burst out laughing. 


End file.
